The Charlotte Project
by riorio
Summary: Yuu and his friends are leading normal lives, but when some new power wielders are discovered, what would happen? Will a new adventure make Yuu remember something about his past, about what he forgot, will he remember Tomori and the others? Or will this adventure cost him more pain and loss? Read to find out... *I am Alive* Plz Wait. (By the end of November 2017 for sure.)
1. Memories (Prologue)

Hello, this is my first "Charlotte" story, I've written this chapter from Yu's point of view about him losing his memories, but the upcoming chapters will be on third person... I'll try to make this story as good as possible, and will make Yuu remember everything, but in the following chapters... With nothing more to say, please enjoy...

 _ **Memories... (Prologue)  
**_

 _Every day... Since then... I, Otosaka Yuu have been wondering this one thing... why? Why did I loose my memories?_

 _I clearly remember how I roamed around the world plundering the abilities of all wielders..._

 _I clearly remember the name by which I became famous worldwide, the_ _"One-Eyed Grim Reaper"..._

 _So, why? Why did I forget something that I would have treasured forever? How could I forget my meet with Tomori and the others? How could I possibly forget Tomori? How did I forget the promise that I made to her? How?  
_

 _I want it back, I want my memories back... I do not care if I am the strongest human being or not. No, the only things I want is to remember the time I spent in Hoshinoumi Academy's student council, gathering all the power wielders, I want to remember every single day that I spent before this whole incident occurred, before the memories of my life, no the memories of my love were plundered away from me just as I stole every single power wielder's ability...  
_

 _This is my sole wish... I want everything back..._

* * *

"Yuu, would you like to come to the cafeteria?"

"It's about time, or else the beef tongue curry won't be left..." _  
_

"Now don't be a slowpoke and come fast... we're leaving."

"Yeah... coming... Takajo... Yusarin... Tomori..."

 _Since that day, my life has been running pretty smoothly. Though I still didn't get my memories back, I do know some of the facts my friends told me..._

 _I am still at Hoshinoumi Academy and I still have about a year left before my powers get diminished and them eventually vanish, but I am happy with my friends here and this is the actual life I want, it is perfect._

 _The work at the student council is much less than before as I presume, or should I say that the work there has now become a play for us... Our great president, who claimed to be my lover as soon as I woke up that day, makes us do ordinary work for the school, like in normal student councils._

 _But the main time we spend there is by enjoying. I mean, the authorities do not know that I have plundered every single ability of the world, and we of course take the chance to enjoy ourselves._

 _I know that it is unfair, but everything is so great... We don't even get into trouble if we're in the council and are wasting time..._

 _The only thing about I am bothered is because of the reason that both Takajo and Tomori are hesitating to tell me how I met them, Yusarin wasn't there, so I cant ask her..._

 _I can surely use my power to read minds to get the answer, but that would be cheating on my friends, and I don't want that. If they are hesitating... there must be some good reason..._

"For how long are you going to stare at your food?" _I got Tomori asking me. I have already reached our schools cafeteria, and am now sitting in front of my food, which my kind friends brought for me._

 _Even this is rare as Takajo said... Previously, only I and Takajo were the ones who were eating here, the girls would have been there in the council's room, and would have called us at the middle of our food to come for work..._

 _We, as we are now are quite great and I don't want someone or something to ruin this life we're having. I seriously wish that..._

"Yes, eatin..." _I answered as quickly as I could, I didn't want to ignore her words, my forgetting all about her had already made her so sad...It's so bad.. I just want my memories back!_

 _..._

"Goodbye, everyone," _I waved my friends after school_ , "Gonna meet ya guys again, tomorrow."

"Good bye..." _They waved back..._

 _Everyone, everyone except Tomori... She would just try to smile at me whenever I leave her. I know that she is just trying to be brave, so that she can make me feel better, but she is mighty bad at looking at me like that, her eyes say everything... everything that I made her lose because of my incapable mind, because... I lost my memories... about her... about our love..._

 _I smiled back at her and turned towards home..._

 _Another day is wasted..._

* * *

"A welcome back from Ayu!" _Ayumi wished me as I entered our flat,_ "How is my brother today?"

"He's still alive..." _I answered her, rather dully, which I shouldn't have, I have no right to impose my anger on myself, on her._

"Why is brother telling such things?" _Ayumi said with as cheerfulness and as enthusiasm as she had before,_ "Maybe..." _she thought for a second,_ "Eating Ayu's food will make my brother happy?" _she looked at me hopefully, I had to smile at my younger sister... How did I even forget about such a cute little sister I had? Oh, curse my memories..._

"Even I think that they will." _I smiled at her, to which she returned another.  
_

"Now... do come in..."

"Yeah." _I smiled..._

"Welcome back Yuu," _My supposedly elder brother Shunsuke, wished me.  
_

"Thank you." _I returned with a smile, though he couldn't see me,_ "Good to be back again..."

"Yup." _He smiled,_ "Good to have you back too..."

 _I sat down,_ "How was school today?"

"As it can be without remembering a single thing about my past days.." _I answered._

"Now, now.." _he spoke_ "Don't worry about it, its not your fault." _He paused,_ "Enjoy your school life as much as you can.. it's just a couple of months left..."

"I know.." _I answered,_ "It's only that I can't accept it."

"I understand, Yuu, its -"

"Dinner ready!" _the voice of my sister made my brother stop,_ "Please come to the dining hall..."

"Coming!" _We chorused and got up, our conversation ended. I along with my brother walked towards our main room..._

* * *

 _Dinner was as usual, good, though I can't say that I'm still interested in eating the omelette...  
_

 _Throughout the dinner my siblings were talking about all kinds of things, but my mind was always at the same place, "Why did I forget everything?_

 _Why did I make the people around me sad?_

 _Why am I here at the first place?_

 _Why ain't I doing anything to get my memories back?_

 _Am I just being lazy? I have so many, so many powers, why ain't I using them?_

 _I know everyone is just acting to be happy, everyone is actually, disappointed, sad, if I could save so many people, why can't I make the people who love me, who care for me, happy?"_

 _"Why.. Just why?"_

"Why?" _I spoke out loud, which got the attention of my siblings._

"Is something wrong, brother?" _Ayumi asked me._

"No, just... nothing.." _I tried to reassure her.._

"Now, if its nothing, then eat your food, its hardly touched, what were you doing?" _I got Ayumi questioning me,_ "Didn't you like Ayu's food?"

"Of course, I do, I'm eating.." _saying so, I began to eat, fast._ _By the look of their faces, I was able to say that though I may have fooled my sister, but my brother must have been suspecting something._

 _After this, nothing else happened, and down came the time to go to the bed..._

...

"Good night Ayumi, good night brother.."

"Good night Yuu.."

"Good night brothers..."

...

 _Now I'll have to go to bed with nothing to remember about the past, maybe, just maybe, I'll remember someday and I hope that day will come soon..._

Looking up high...

Found a steel tower,

Wondering how I would feel...

If I fall down...

Was it a dream?

I saw deep red...

...

...

"Chasing"...

for what's far ahead...

Always yearning...

Don't know why...

But the beauty,

I really want..

May seem,

To be,

Awkward to someone's eyes...,

 _With the player of the songs of ZHIEND playing, I closed my eyes... Another day is really wasted..._

* * *

 _That night, I had a dream..._

 **To be continued...**


	2. The Charlotte Comet

Hello. I'm back. To all the Charlotte fans, I deliver this news that in 23rd March 2016, a OVA of Charlotte is launching, though I think that you already know... Anyway, I thank all the wonderful people who have given me reviews and PMs... _Thank you for supporting_ _me,_ I'll try my best to make this story interesting, hope you all will be reading till the end...

With nothing more to say, please enjoy...

 ** _The Charlotte Comet.._**

A soft, cool breeze passed by his face as he was sleeping... Not peacefully, actually... He had a strange angry look on his face... If only it were some other person, he could have told about the thoughts of him... But, unluckily, it wasn't someone else... It was himself...

 _"Where's Tomori?"  
_

 _"Right below us... both of them are in the basement."_

 _"Release both of them right away!"_

 _..._

 _Sound of foot steps?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yuu screamed, sitting on his bed... It was already morning...

"It was a dream, just a dream.", Yuu calmed himself down, if the shock would have activated the _collapse_ , it would have been a great... It is better not to think about it. Nowadays, he dreamed a lot...

But, what was the dream all about? Who were those people? Why was Tomori's name mentioned? Why did _he_ mention her name? Who was the little girl? Or was it a boy? What was the bright flash of light? Why did he or she slice his eyes?

Wait, could it be-

"What's wrong? Brother Yuu?" Ayumi entered the room...

"Its nothing," Yuu quickly answered, if it really was the reason of the ruination of his right eye, he did not need to make his little sister know, or... it maybe, no he was sure that it was not how it was ruined, his eye must have been ruined when he was traveling around the world to gather all the powers...The dream was just a image created by his mind, which included both his physical problems and his lost memories... "It's nothing, Ayu, Good Morning."

"Good Morning!" Ayumi smiled, "Come out, breakfast's ready.. You have to go to school.."

"And.. What about you?" Yuu counter-attacked, he wasn't going to lose to his little sister..

"Ayu is already ready!" The little girl stated, placing her hands on her hips, "Now, Get Up!"

"Yes, Miss..." The defeated boy stated, "Anyway, where's our brother?"

"Brother Shunsuke had to go.."

"Yes... I see..." Yuu gave a sad expression, it always explains, his brother was a really busy person, but he wanted to spend time with him and the others to the fullest... only if his memories... "Anyway, Ayumi, I'm coming," he spoke in a fast pace, "Get breakfast ready."

"Roger!" Ayumi declared, before getting out of the room, while Yuu got up to change his clothes...

"It's the beginning of another fruitless day..."

* * *

They were discussing an important matter, anybody who dared to disturb them would have to face a great problem... Now that they have all those powers on their hands, the problems have got a lot more... So, _"Do Not Disturb"_

"Yes.." The head of a syndicate stated, " And what about the strongest power?"

They were near the coast of Japan, but had never made a debut yet. They believed in making plans before debuts and that's what they were doing now... planning for the future... planning for their victory...

This was a old, very old syndicate... which probably had more information about the _Charlotte_ comet than the research centre that was the main part in saving the world. But, they did not care about the world. All they need is power, lots and lots of power... And probably they had got the key of it.

They had made enough plans on conquering the world by ability wielders, but as no new ability wielders remained, they made further plans and successfully executed them, and now, they lay on their hands, the piece of the _Charlotte_ comet..

"I'm sorry sir, none of the children whom we've made to breathe in the dust of the Charlotte comet have gained the power to loot."

This comet was stolen from the research centre of Japan, the same one which was controlled by Shunsuke, and now they were planning on getting the strongest power, "Loot." Only one person had gained this power, and he was Otosaka Yuu.

"I see." The man dressed all in black continued, "What about our spies?" If they did not get anyone who could stop Yuu or have similar powers as him, they would need to keep that particular person in their limit of sight, if by any chance, that boy gets to know anything, their syndicate would be destroyed within a few minutes... not to mention that he would by now, have known that their comet was stolen...

"Sir, according to them, Yuu Otosaka isn't using his powers, for the time being, our syndicate's safe..."

"It explains..." It explains? He can act all cool in front of the workers, but can face the truth? When will someone with the power to oppose Yuu be made? There's just one reason that he didn't find them yet, if even that wouldn't have been with them, then, there would have been no syndicate under his control.

"Sir?"

"Or else, our spies would have been caught a long time ago."

It was just as true as the man said, if their victim would have used his powers, he would have read the spy's mind and would have caught him, they were really lucky that Yuu Otosaka, popularly known as the "One-eyed grin Reaper", was holding on to his conscience and trying his best to keep himself calm and collected.

"What about the other powers? What about "Time Leap" and "Collapse" ? Did anyone get them?"

"Sir, unfortunately no." The messenger paused for a while, he had to keep his words at a check, "The three sibling seem to have the most strongest of powers, and now that Otosaka brat has them all."

The man sighed, "Then, we've to get that Otosaka _brat_ in our group, or else he would become our greatest threat." He had to get that boy in their group, as their partner, or else, if he stands on their way, he would be enough to beat all the power wielders they had now, all by himself... He would just need abut a few minutes to plunder all the abilities, he wouldn't even need to fight.

He didn't even have much time, the person by whom the syndicate is still safe, would lose his power in about a year... By then, he would have to, no, they would have to get an alternate solution... The best thing is to get that boy in the team, but would it be possible?

He smiled, at least he had about a year, "Anyway, who told you that only they have the strongest powers?"

"Sir?"

"Why do you think that, that boy has not found us yet?"

"Sir, why?" He did not hesitate to ask this question, he was just a messenger, yet, he had always had a curiosity to know the reason of the safety of their syndicate... Why did Otosaka never find them in the first place? Why not even then, when he was roaming around the world, collecting the powers, when they were so close to him?

"Why, sir?" He repeated.

"Because, our syndicate has one of the other superior powers, maybe not as much as those three, but superior enough," The man paused for breadth, "We have the power of _Jamming_."

* * *

"Yuu, there's no time to explain the matter.. Your brother is already at the research centre, come with us."

"...Okay..."

As he reached his school, Yuu was taken by surprise by his brothers subordinates, who were standing at the gateway, probably waiting for him. He did not get any time to speak to them, all they wanted was him to come with them. Something very wrong had happened, it was clear, just by look of it... Maybe... this was the reason of his brother's early departure...

Something terrible was going to happen...

 **To be continued...**


	3. Lost

Hello, I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews and PMs as well... Well... Please read and review, and let us all make _Charlotte_ 's name shine!

 ** _Lost..._**

They had reached there, just at the place where Yuu had guessed them to go... To the research centre... But why?

"What's the matter?" The confused boy asked, what was wrong? "Why am I here?"

"Sit down, Yuu." His older brother spoke in an even tone, which alarmed the confused boy...

"...Okay." He answered. He was already there, right at the place where he was playing a game with Kumagami, about a year ago, but he did not remember, so, that's a different story.

His brother was sitting on the chair right before his eyes, and they were surrounded by his subordinates... Dr. Tsutsumiuchi was also present there, Something was surely wrong, but... but what?

Yuu looked down on his brother's face... It had been drained from all its colors and now, it laid expressionless, white and pale. His eyes, although cloudy, showed enough evidence to scare the living day lights out of the boy. Something terrible must have happened...

"Where to start?" The oldest Otosaka sibling, stated... "We don't have time, so... to the point, Yuu, it's stolen!"

"What's stolen?" The boy asked. What did all this mean? Something was stolen? From the research facility? How? How could something be stolen from somewhere so highly secured? Even if something was stolen what did he need to do?

"The comet." His brother answered, "The _Charlotte_ comet..."

It occurred to Yuu as this, "What?" he must have heard wrong, the comet _can't_ be stolen. "What?" he repeated.

"The comet is stolen." His brother fixed the line of his understanding, the _Charlotte_ comet was really stolen.

"How come?" Yuu asked in frustration, here he was asking for a peaceful life yesterday, and now, another problem! And it didn't look like a minor one... "How can someone steal something from such strong security?"

"No one knows!" Shichino stated. "We don't even have any evidences. All, that the surveillance cameras show are the sudden breaking of the glass chamber where the comet was kept and it's sudden disappearance!"

"I'm worried that this is a really bad business, Yuu." Shunsuke spoke, "We're ruined, and I'm out of ideas."

No one spoke after that, a stunned silence prevailed. Each one of them tried their best to think up a solution to save them from this problem, but what? How? It was already hard enough to continue to maintain a research facility as big as theirs and let alone the problem of protecting its things, about which they were sure for so many years. But now, this? What would they do?

Yuu was sitting quietly, thinking deeply... This couldn't be the work of normal humans, nor could it be that someone had hacked their system and shown their cameras something else... But it couldn't be that some ability wielder could do it. He had plundered all the abilities from their wielders, of the world, didn't he?

Time is running short. Didn't he get any ability to stop time? He didn't. He had to accept that. But now, what?

"Yuu?" Shunsuke spoke gently... "Sorry to get you involved in a problem again... You already did so much."

"It's okay!" Yuu answered quite abruptly. He didn't care. He had made them all unhappy, he could at least get them all out of this crisis. But, how? "I know that it's insane, but could it be that it's the work of some ability wielders?"

Shunsuke didn't answer for a while, he then shook his head an said, "Shouldn't be. You plundered all the abilities, didn't you?"

"As much as I remember, I did."

Another pause, no one moved a muscle. They were in a _do or die_ situation, but, but what would they do?

Everyone had to rack their brains to the maximum, but was there any remedy to this problem? They didn't think so. It was time to face it, they had been beaten. Beaten by someone who was more experienced than them, no one had been suspecting that there could not be such a man... but how? How did he steal the comet from such high security, and from the cameras, without even been seen?

Anyway, all the people's mind came at a stop and a new hope grew, perhaps Yuu could have a plan? He had so many powers, didn't he?

"Yuu?" Medoki broke the silence, "Any ideas?"

"For the time being, none." Yuu admitted, "But, first of all, I want my friends here."

"Huh?" Shichino growled, he was well known for his quick loss of temper, "Your friends? Here?"

"My friends. Here." Yuu calmly stated, "I want them to make strategies, not me."

"But Yuu," Shunsuke started, only to be cut off by his younger brother.

"I want them here." His tone was serious, dead serious... anyone who had heard that, had to obey, and that's exactly, what Shunsuke did, if Yuu needed his friends, there sure was a reason.

Yuu closed his eyes, more trouble. This life! Why didn't it just end? Anyway, he needed his friends for distraction, not actual help, but who cares? He didn't, he just wanted to try to save everyone once more, and this time, by enjoying it, and not by hurting someone...

* * *

"What is _jamming_ sir?"

"You don't know?" the man made is sound so common, though, he himself knew that no one except him and a few knew about it.

The man was crestfallen, was he supposed to know? "Um... sorry sir, I don't."

The man looked at the person standing in front of him, sometimes he felt pity for the people below his level, but again, he was the leader and if he wasn't strict, no one would obey him. "Okay, I'll tell you."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted, he was really lucky to be not getting any punishment after not knowing what seemed to be known by all.

"Listen carefully..." The man started.

The messenger concentrated his mind on the explanation, there wasn't going to be any second time...

" _Jamming_ is the power to bock the radio waves and any possible connection of any thing, from outside, within a 100 metre radius, from a particular point."

You mean that this power stopped Otosaka's power to find wielders?"

"Yes." The man answered, in a dignified manner, "Not that we knew, we had only made him use his power so that no one finds us, but wonderfully, we found out that it was even applicable for Otosaka."

"Yes, sir! Understood!"

"Very well, now go to your work."

 **To be continued...**


	4. Plans

Hello, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to every reader as usual! I'm sorry to say that perhaps the next update is going to take a while as my exams are starting, but I'll try my best... But... for the time being, enjoy..!

 _ **Plans...**_

They had got it. The very thing that they needed. The very machine that would make them defeat Otosaka, Yuu. They had made it, not to mention that it had ruined three power user's life to make it, but it was fool proof, or that's what they thought.

This machine was like a helmet, with a small camera. Any particular person was to be aimed and his power would not work on the person wearing this particular machine. The real thing this machine did was to scan the attack, defence and the references of the powers and to stop them. The only drawback of this particular unit was that it could only stop one power at per use, so for Yuu, Otosaka, it would have been only the first power he would use... And they had to make sure that it was _Loot_.

Or, else, they had to get a few hits before Yuu decided to use the particular power, and that can be counted as a heavy damage... still... if it prevented the plundering of abilities, then they could make a sacrifice...

But... they could not take any chances, that boy was next to god, with so many powers. They had to first test the machine on him by an individual, and then make the plan of either bribing that boy to join them or else, to destroy him.

But, again, it was _easier said, than done_. So, the main problem that now remained, was to make up a worthy individual, who could go in front of that boy, Yuu and test the machine... and, maybe... someone with an unworthy power could do the job, and of course, later he would be again made to breathe in the dust of _Charlotte_ , and he would surely gain a power, which can luckily be better than his previous power.

"So, whose's most appropriate in our syndicate to do this job?" The leader of the _Japan's_ and the worlds only syndicate, asked his subordinates. They were currently in the most important room of their syndicate, which was their _Conference Hall_. Only the people of the highest ranks was allowed here, and _now_ , the rules were more strict.

The answer didn't come as the man wanted, but to be honest, he didn't care, he had to sacrifice for their great plans, and he was ready to do anything... anything except it included in his loss...

"We have to send one of the people who can transform into someone else, there are three of them." was the answer.

"Why? Give me appropriate reasons." Nothing came without a suitable reason. The boss wanted to know every single detail, and when it included such a great power, he surely wanted it.

"Because it would be harder for the person not known by that boy to make him try to use his power on that individual, that too, _Loot_." The man stated. "Otosaka can suspect something."

"Continue."

"But, if someone of the people he knows asks him to use his ability as an experiment, he would most likely believe him or her." The man paused, he sure would get a promotion after this explanation, " And, most probably your wielder's power isn't at stake as according to our engineers and scientists we have 100% chances, of success, and if it comes to Yuu, then about 90%."

"Very well," The man stated, satisfied, "This to be executed fast."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Huh? Medoki?" The confused boy stated, "I can try that power, but, won't it plunder your power? And, anyway, what's that helmet like thing you're wearing?" Medoki had just asked Yuu to use his power to plunder, on her and he was a bit worried.

"I'm chosen to take this risk." Medoki stated, "As, my ability to make someone fall asleep, is the least important of the abilities that remain in our centre."

It was a few days after of the theft of the _Charlotte_ comet, Yuu and Medoki were talking to each other just outside their research centre. The girl had called him when he was with his friends, and had said that it was important, and of course, after hearing his task, Yuu understood that it was important, but why?

"Risk?"

"Yes," The girl continued," The 'helmet' like thing that you see is a machine that is created by our scientists, to prevent attacks by power wielders, if they really were the reason for the theft of the comet."

"But brother never told about this!"

"It must be because of the stress... he must have forgotten."

Yuu was perplexed, okay it can be the cause, the past few days have really been a heck, but isn't the experiment a bit _too_ risky? "To stop the use of powers? Even if it stops the powers, then why don't you try it on someone else? Even if something goes wrong, you won't lose your powers."

The girl was ready for this question, "I'm doing so, as I've got a special warning, to ask you to do this as you have the strongest power, and we have to see if it works on that as well. The chances are very low, but, someone else _can_ have your powers, you know..."

"I see..." Yuu stated, if it was necessary, then he would do it. " Get ready."

"I'm ready," The girl replied, adjusting the machine, "Bring it on."

"Okay, here I go!"

Yuu concentrated on the girl standing before him, in turn she switched on that particular machine, or that's what she did, was according to Yuu. It happened like this, that as soon as his pupils turned florescent green, they instantly changed into their original colors. The _Loot_ failed.

It took a while for Yuu to understand that his power to plunder away abilities had just failed. He smiled at Medoki, "Guess that it did work, didn't it?"

The girl smiled, they had finally made a supreme machine which could even stop the strongest power! They did it! "Yes, yes it did!"

"Now?"

"Now you go to your friends, they must be waiting... and I'll go and deliver this news..."

"Okay." Saying this, he turned towards the research facility, today, something good happened...

...

"Where were you?" A pinkish-orange haired girl asked him as he entered where he was supposed to be, it was Medoki, "Why were you outside? Don't you know that you aren't supposed to be out? There might be power wielders, you know..."

Yuu was shocked, perhaps something bad happened, really bad...

 _Somewhere far away from where she had just been, Medoki came out of a private car... She had a good news for the boss..._

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Yuu

Hello, I'm back... Sorry for the long wait... I'm sorry to see that you are losing interest in the story that I'm writing... please give me some more chances... I'll make it as interesting as possible... from the next chapter would start the real story... still...

Anyway... Please read and tell me if you want any changes in the type of writing that I do... Thanks to the ones who PMed me and wrote the reviews...

With nothing more to say... enjoy...

 _ **Yuu...**_

 _Now was the time for great tests... what was the meaning of all this? What were they going to do now? They were trapped... Trapped in an eternal question... Why? Why had this happened to them?_

"It's all my mistake" Yuu finally spoke out. They were currently sitting on the main hall of the research center. Yuu was surrounded with all the members of the lab as well as the student council of Hoshinoumi academy. All was a mess... everything was against them. He had again made a mistake. He was such a hopeless person, _pick out a idiot and give him the best role to play..._ "I should have read that girl's mind, when she asked me to use plunder on her, but her appearance was so identical to Medoki, that I-"

"It isn't your fault and you know that!" Nao Tomori, his supposedly lover and Hoshinoumi academy's one and only student council president cut the depressed boy off his line. She wasn't the type of person who would be interested in mere babbling. She only knew that they were in danger, and just mourning wasn't going to help them.

"She's right Yuu, its not your fault." Shunsuke, took his chance to console his younger brother, Yuu had already done a lot of hard work, he deserved a break... and he was not the one to blame... If there was someone to blame, then it was their facility's poor security and him. Yes, him. Now a days, he relied on his brother a lot... and... this is the fruit. Not that his brother was incapable, no he wasn't. He was more than enough, but Shunsuke had been doing less work now... He had forgotten that his brother had a lot of other work to do.

But, this thought was of Shunsuke only. To others, he was one of the most hardworking and greatest men in the world, who had given away all his own priorities and the luxuries of life for the welfare of others. He had time leaped many times, so many times that it had cost him his vision. But, his enthusiasm had not been lost, he had still made such a great research centre and Hoshinoumi academy, all by himself. He had done enough. Now, it was the others turn to do something valuable, so that they could say that they were worth being Shunsuke's as well as Yuu's partners... but, what would they do?

Time was still the greatest enemy, they had to think fast... but what? They had to plan now... everything in the future would depend on this single plan... but what would they do... and even if they made a plan sufficient enough to win against these odds, who and how would he or she execute it? That too, just according to the plan?

Everyone remained quiet... each fighting their own mental battles... Something was needed at the moment, but what?

"Fine!"

"Huh?'

Yuu had just said something which was like a _fine,_ he must have meant something, but what? _Poor boy_ , that's what everyone could define their thoughts about Yuu Otosaka. He must be blaming himself for everything.

"What fine?" Takajo asked.

"I will move about in the entire place in search of traces." Yuu answered, his eyes never meeting anyone else's. "In the mean time I would like to be sure that our facility is well guarded and safe... I will leave Ayumi here..."

Ayumi, the Otosaka family's youngest sibling was currently in another room, from where this meeting was being held. She was accompanied by Nishimori Yusa for distraction. They were the only people who were not present at this obvious meet.

"Of course, not!" Shunsuke said, "Any wrong move, and we lose you."

"Agreed." Tomori added, "They have just particularly taken your power's check... believe me... you are the first person whom they would want to get rid off."

Maedomari spoke up as well, "What she says is right... they have created something that can stop your abilities."

Yuu couldn't take it anymore, it sucked, his life just sucked! He stamped his foot hard on the floor, "So what are we going to do?! Sit back and let them play their parts?!"

It was a dreadful tone.

Silence. Just mere silence... No one had ever heard Yuu, Otosaka speaking so violently, not even when he had his memories, it was just too shocking. A _shock_ couldn't express their feeling. Was it fear? Maybe...

Yuu didn't wait for anyone to say something, "I'm sorry, I overreacted," He quickly apologized for his foul behavior... he himself didn't understand his own personality, "But, sitting here won't make any progress."

Silence... more silence... what? Would they argue with someone who saved the entire world, never thinking about himself? He did have a point, didn't he? Was it really wise to just sit back?

"Yuu?" Shunsuke calmly spoke, breaking the silence of the room after quite some time, "We just want your protection."

"But is my safety more important that this research center, is it more important than the safety of this world?" Yuu counterattacked. He was not going to lose to his elder brother, not at least this time, he knew that something needed to be done.

Shunsuke had no defending answers, suitable enough to this particular question, "The world's safety is more important." He softly agreed. He was the president of Japan's group of people who ensured the welfare of the common people, he had a role to play, he couldn't just let his personal emotions alter his decisions.

"The safety of the world is more important than your safety," He said out loudly and clearly for everyone to hear. He was sorry, but he had to take tough decisions, even if it meant that his younger brother's life could be at risk, the world was more important. How did he not understand this earlier? His younger brother was only trying to perform his duties, and who was Shunsuke to alter his decisions?

"If this is the only way, then Yuu, I want you to give your best and ensure the safety of everyone." He said, maybe his brother's duties were impossible to deny.

No one had any objections, Yuu was the only one... perhaps...

Medoki stepped forward, "Leave the protection of this place in our hands."

"All The Best!"

"I will." Yuu smiled, he _would_ save everyone, "Just wait and watch."

 **To be continued...**


	6. Nao

Hello Everyone! A _**HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you**_! I'm back with a new chapter, though the real story is starting from the next chapter... any way... sorry for the delay and thank you to everyone who PM'd me as well as wrote all those wonderful reviews, any way... Thanks again...

With said... please enjoy!

 ** _Nao.._**

A man was running on the lobby of the institute of japan, who planned to control the world, why was he the only one who had to always run? "Sir!" The man came in running into the conference room of the people who had stolen the piece of the _Charlotte_ comet from the research facility of Japan. "Sorry for interfering in your important matters, but the head of our research center wants to meet you, he has some good news, or so he says..."

"Is that so?" A man, who was supposedly the leader, stood up, "He didn't say why?"

"No sir, he didn't!"

"Okay..." The man turned towards his companions, "wait for me, "I'll be back..."

Saying so, he walked out of the room, and the informant, followed him...

...

"What's the matter, Dr. Direnji?" The man asked, as he entered through their research facility's front door, "What's the good news, please be fast, I have a important meeting..."

"What's the hurry Kai?" The elderly man wearing a white lab coat spoke, he was the head of the department for research, and the creator of the machine, which could stop ability wielders from using their powers... "I really do have a good news..."

"What?" Kai snapped, "How many times have I told you not to mention my name in front of my workers..?"

The old man smiled, it was a smile that could scare anyone to death, "Don't worry, I have a news, important enough."

"And what is that?"

"Listen..." The old man began, "The girl whom we had sent to test if Plunder works on the machine or not..."

"So what? I know that it does not work... don't give me late news." Kai said, irritated, "Was this why you called me?"

"No," Dr. Direnji said annoyed, "You should hear the whole thing first..."

Kai did not answer which was the signal for him to continue... Stupid old man... they were having a debate on which power holder should they start the attack with, so that Otosaka would use _loot_ , why didn't he tell fast?

"We've scanned our device from that girl, and you know what?"

"What?" Kai snapped out, why was he testing his patience?

"We could successfully send it to all other machines... You don't need Yuu to use plunder on you to stop it, you will already have it with you..."

Kai's face lit up, he signaled to the messenger, who was still standing, "Go and tell them that they don't have to think about the _attack_ , just to proceed with the plan..."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The green fields lay ahead, the grass was moving with the blowing air. Alone in such place stood Otosaka, Yuu, all alone. This, was a perfect place to enjoy himself, enjoy every bit of energy he would have, but, probably not now... it wasn't the time...

What would he do now? He had said that he would find clues... but after so much time, he had searched, read so many people's minds, he found nothing? Really? He covered the city and came to the outskirts? Seriously?

Though saying that he found nothing in the common mass's minds would be a lie... of course he found a lot of thoughts and appreciations of his looks by many random girls, but the thing is that he did not find something important enough.

"Why?" He croaked out as he collapsed in the greenery, what was the wrong thing he did?

"What's the matter Yuu? Already tired? You didn't seem like this when you were bravely saying that you would save everyone? Idiot!" He knew already that he had once again done a mistake, he had thought that his powers alone would be enough to find and defeat the people who were plotting against them, he had underestimated their power...

* * *

"Nao, come with me." Jojiro Takajo called Hoshinoumi Academy's student council's president.

"Where?", was the instant question he got.

Jojiro shook his head, "To find Yuu, it's already quite late, he can do the rest of the work tomorrow."

"That's true." Nao reasoned, "anyone else going with us?"

"Yes, Shunsuke is"

"Come on then."

"Come..." Nao said and then turned towards Ayumi Otosaka, Yuu Otosaka's younger sister, "I'll be back soon, Ayumi."

"Good bye... Nao big sister..."

"Good bye."

Takajo, with Tomori in his side, walked out of the room. They had to find Yuu now, it was too late... too much. Or was it?

...

On reaching the research center's car, Shunsuke Otosaka, Yuu's only older brother, smiled at them. It almost seemed to Nao that he could see them coming in, as he shifted to give them space... but she didn't speak, Shunsuke was blind for a long time, he must have got used to it.

The car was not driven by Mr Furuki anymore, after the incident and the news of Kumagami's death, he did not have the courage to show his face to anyone... now, it was driven by someone else, whose name was not known by Nao.

With Nao in the middle and Takajo and Shunsuke on the two sides, the car drove off...

* * *

"Huh?" The boy rubbed his eyes, had he fallen asleep? It couldn't be... but? Everything was dark and he was still in the field, where he was earlier, it was already night time...

He had to get up, he had to find traces, he had to!

"Aaagh.." Yuu moaned as he slowly got to his feet, "Maybe he had really got himself all worked up... He needed rest, but there was no time...

"Come on! You can do it!"

 _No, there's no more time..._

It was late... he would have to go back now... his friends and siblings must be worried about him... He had wasted his time by falling asleep, now he did not have any more time... he would again search the next day... and that time... without wasting his and everyone's precious time...

With these thoughts... Yuu Otosaka flew up in the sky, aiming to reach the research facility, in the least time...

...

Yuu entered the research facility, walking... " I'm back everyone, sorry but could not find any clues-"

Yuu had stopped speaking. He had seen something which had made him stop, his sister was crying and his friends except Takajo and Tomori and his brother were present beside her, trying to calm her down... what was wrong.

Shichino was the first one to spot Yuu standing... "We've terrible news, Yuu... we're ruined."

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N- Can you guess what's the terrible thing that happened? If yes, tell me... And... if You are **_Infinitt_** , why don't you make an account? Don't worry... just asking... if can't, don't... ** _  
_**

Anyway... thanks to everyone who is still reading and will read in the future... and once again... _ **"Happy New Year!"**_


	7. Into The Darkness

Hello everyone as always... Sorry for the delayed update... I had exams going on... As usual, I'm back with a new chapter, though its a small one... Anyway, the OVA's release date is coming near... so as usual, we'll be waiting for that...

 _ **Into** **the darkness...**_

 _"We've terrible news, Yuu... we're ruined."_

* * *

It took sometime for him to adjust with what he had heard, "Ruined?" he asked, a clear resemblance of a shock was present in his voice... "... Why?"

Shichino didn't utter another word, he just handed Yuu a note...

Yuu had to unfold it...

 _ **"** To 'The one-eyed grim reaper'... _

_I am not going to waste any of our precious time and so, am going to say it straight, if you want your girlfriend back, come to the central park tomorrow, all alone, during midday... any threats, or creativity will lead to a disaster to this girl's life..._

Signature:

 _(None of your business) **"**_

Yuu had read it aloud and it made Ayumi cry even more... her older sister was taken away from her... it was too much...

Yuu did not speak... he had to calculate the odds and soon... Nao was kidnapped? How come? "What were you all doing?" was the first question Yuu could think of, and was the same one that he asked... "How come she's gone from under your nose?"

He did ask this, but deep in his heart, he already knew the answer... it was not actually their fault... Just after his appearance, he had got an observation... although the situation seemed bad... both his brother and Takajo were not present there... Yuu could not help it, he had to read their minds...

"We're sorry Yuu," Medoki stepped in the conversation, "but your brother and frie-"

She could not complete her sentence, Yuu did not let her, "I know," he said. "I've read your minds, how are they now?"

Medoki gave a sigh, "They are doing fine now... we anticipated that two people from somewhere with the ability to transform came and changed it your brother and friend to lure Nao out..."

"What are we going to do, Yuu?" was Maedomari. He was quiet till now... but though his shy appearance, he was still worried about the people he called his friends, he was all alone in the world, but he had never had the slightest complain... Shunsuke, Kumagami and the others were enough to keep his happy, but he now..? They had already lost Kumagami. It should have been the end? shouldn't it? Weren't all the tragic things supposed to be over already? Then... what's this?

Yuu did not face them... his face was towards the ground the whole time... but he had to speak... he was brave, he had that ability, he had courage... "There's nothing to do... we have to fall into their wishes..."

'Fall into their wishes?" Maedomari spoke, "Can't we do something else?"

"I can't think of anything else..." Yuu admitted. He did think of a lot of things, but all of them were not enough... he had only one choice and that was to try his luck by fighting against those unknown men, on his own...

"But that's too absurd, Yuu," a voice trailed through the air, it was his brother's voice...

Shunsuke Otosaka, along with Jojiro Takajo, had regained his consciousness...

He could not remain calm and had to get up. It was already foolish of him to be drawn to a plan by those unknown people... they had knocked him out and had taken his appearance, it was a shame to him... He should have seen through their move, he should have just called for help when he had a chance...

Yuu was taken aback by the sudden appearance of his brother, "But that's the only way we have got, until and unless you can provide us with something else..." He defended his idea, not that he wanted to do that, but he had no choice...

"I do." Shunsuke announced, "As long as as they hold the per strings, we have to abide by their wishes, but that doesn't mean that we can, not play dirty."

His brother's confident voice gave Yuu an ease, even after so many days, his brother was still someone he could rely on, he really meant it... his brother was one in a million...

"What's the plan, Shunsuke?" Medoki asked, they had to execute the plan as soon as possible.

"Listen... we'll do this..." Shunsuke started... they all surrounded him...

...

* * *

Yuu was waiting in the Central Park, it was early from the time mentioned in the letter, but he could not care less for the kidnapped girl... He had already made her so sad by forgetting about her, he was not letting her get hurt anymore...

His mind trailed towards the discussions, all the plans they had made last night... not was the time to act, one mistake and it was going to ruin the whole strategy. It was up to him now, to use his powers wisely was the only thing he could do now...

Yuu looked at his watch, it was about time now... He closed his eyes...

 _Get mentally prepared now... Yuu... For the worst..._

 _He would save her at all-_

Yuu was disturbed in the middle of the vow he was going to take, disturbed by a powerful sound. The sound that was almost like one of a helicopter's propeller, with its blades spinning to its full speed. This helicopter did not land. It kept on circling above Yuu.

Yuu observed, it was one of the tactics he had learned, he was supposed to observe every move of his enemy... but it was of no use... The blackness of the helicopter was the only thing that Yuu could see... Were this really the people he was going to fight with..?

 ** _'Beep'_** , Yuu's alarm rang, it was exactly twelve in the noon, it was the exact time...

It was then, Yuu felt it...

It was a sharp pain...

 _"Commander we got him... I repeat... we got Yuu Otosaka..."_

* * *

 _He was in... darkness..._

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 ** _To Guest: Thanks for trying to make me remember that Yuu can't sleep... but let me tell you where you are wrong. First of all, it was during the time when Yuu was traveling around the world, that incident happened, (also it was in episode 13 not episode 12) and he was suffering from a tremendous mental pressure back then... and that was the time when he still had his memories..._**

 ** _Later, we see that he had recovered, maybe not from amnesia, but all that frustration and mental illness... Furthermore, he never said that he wouldn't ever sleep, his goal was to not sleep, just to plunder all the abilities as fast as possible... Please watch the episode 13 once again in case of any doubt...  
_**

 ** _Please don't get me wrong, I'm not insulting you... I'm just explaining a fact... will be waiting for your next review..._**

Anyway, the people who thought that Nao was kidnapped... **You all were right!**...and for the people who came up with some other theory, its alright, it is only important to try... you must've had many creative ideas, so thanks for that...

Thanks again... will be waiting for reviews...


	8. Capture

Hello everyone... I'm back with another chapter, this one's longer that the usual chapters that I post and I had a pretty hard time to write this, so please excuse me if you find any grammatical error...

Once again, with all these said, please read, review and enjoy...

 _ **Capture...**_

 _He was in... darkness..._

* * *

An eye opened, then closed again... it was a dark room. His head hurt, where was he? Yuu Otosaka opened his eyes, where was he? What happened..?

He turned his head, or, maybe, it is better to say that he shook his head. He did it in order to relieve himself from the growing pain he felt in his temples, no it was his whole head... how did things turn out like this..? It shouldn't have...

He remembered well... quite well, he was in the park, waiting for the people who had kidnapped Nao , to show up... he was ready, he was well prepared, his brother had made a plan... and... he was executing it... so...

"Where... am... I..?" Yuu spoke softly, only to find that he was tied... he couldn't move... That's right, he remembered, those people did show up, they were in a black helicopter... it did not land, it never did. But? But what happened after that?

His memories were a blur, _Oh damn his mind and his memories... they never did work when he needed them..!_ the only thing that he knew was that he was in captivity at the moment, and he needed to break free...But he could not see a single thing in the room, what was he going to use to cut the ropes with? How would he use his power of _telekinesis_? Were they even ropes in the first place?

"Yo, captive!" A voice trailed through the air... "Awake already..?"

Yuu turned his gaze towards a source of light, some was there, he had opened the door. "Where am I?" Was the only question he could ask.

"I am not supposed to give you information," the man chuckled, 'anyway, the _boss_ wants to meet you, ask him directly."

"Come on."

* * *

Yuu was led to a hall through a narrow tunnel like road way. The whole path was covered by a red carpet. The walls were very close to each other, probably no more than three people would be able to walk beside each other. This was really like a tunnel, the only difference was that it did not go up or down, it remained in a straight line... The person with him continued to disturb him until they were near the exit of that tunnel like path, it was was silent here.

 _This place is huge,_ Yuu thought as he walked out of the path way. It was seriously huge. The place was like a circular dome, with doors attached to the circumference, just like the one by which Yuu along with his new annoying partner entered. The place had a central stage kind of thing, on which there was a long table with many people them, one was in a higher chair, _probably their leader, or so_ , as Yuu thought. The table was set in an dinner table kind of way... with a milky white table cloth enriching it with its grand look. All the chairs were black in color with gold shining through there outline...

The man with him, pushed Yuu to the platform, he was acting seriously now, _he didn't untie him of whatever he was being locked up with, and now he was pushing him to approach those people? Didn't the man have sense that he was having a problem to walk with being tied nearly till his knee?_ The people towards whom he was being taken, stiffened their positions while Yuu thought that he saw a small smile play in the lips of the person in the higher chair.

But, he didn't flinch, he knew that he was the one in captivity there so he had to work as they wanted or it could cause harm to him and Nao. He had to do it and he did. He climbed the stairs of the platform towards the group of men. All were elderly here... no children, no power holder...

He was led to the person who was sitting in the highest chair, just as he had expected, in other words all the other chairs were of the same height and were lower than that. He was a young man in his late twenties, or so as Yuu thought. The man spoke.

"How are you, Otosaka, Yuu? I'm Kai, nice to meet you."

Yuu did not speak, he just stood there, waiting with curiosity, what was wrong with this man. He seemed so unperturbed, as if kidnapping someone was nothing to him. The man continued.

"I'm sorry to say that your plan to track us down has gone wrong. All of your friends as well as your cute little sister in now in our capture." Kai laughed, "I warned you not to show any creativity."

This gave Yuu a shock.

* * *

 _ **'** "Listen... we'll do this..." Shunsuke started... they all surrounded him...  
_

 _"We'll plant a micro chip into Yuu's body which will help us track down the place where they would possibly take Yuu to, via GPS," Shunsuke exclaimed, but it got immediate rejection._

 _"We can't do that," Shichino had exclaimed, " they must be a big organization, and finding a micro chip will be easy for them, we'll just get caught."_

 _"Listen to me..." Shunsuke said, he was undisturbed, "Let me first complete. Yuu can use his powers to block the transmission and functioning of this micro chip for about three to four hours. Of course we would not receive any signal during that time period but by the time we start getting the signals, those people would have finished their 'searching Yuu'," Shunsuke stopped, looking at the others, of course all of them seemed to have agreed with him, so, he continued, " me, Shichino, Medoki, Maedomari, and Takajo can be waiting near the park while Nishimori and Ayumi can be here, safely."_

 _"I see," Yuu spoke, "That makes sense..."_

 _"Furthermore," Shunsuke continued, "The success or failure of this plan depends on you, Yuu..." **'**_

 _The success or failure,_ Yuu thought, he had definitely led it to a failure. Yuu continued to eye the darkness of the room given to him, he should never have agreed with his brother's plan, now not only Nao, but also all his friends as well as his two siblings were in capture of these people, what was he going to do now? Did he have only one choice..? _  
_

 _ **'** "I'm sorry to say that your plan to track us down has gone wrong. All of your friends as well as your cute little sister in now in our capture." Kai laughed, "I warned you not to show any creativity."_

 _Kai continued, eyeing Yuu's shocked expression, " Tracking us using GPS? That's one of the oldest tricks! What are you?!" Yuu didn't speak a he gritted his teeth with frustration, making the man more merrier , causing him to laugh more... "After that, it was easy to spot your friends down and to capture them... and as for Nishimori Yusa and your sister in the research centre, the guards had no chance against the people whom I sent..."  
_

 _"But... what now..?" Kai mocked, "Won't you ask that? Yuu Otosaka? Please don't ask... you have only one choice, that is to join us."_

 _"What if I don't?"_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"What if I don't," Yuu repeated._

 _"If you don't..." Kai mocked him more, "Nothing much, only that first your girl friend, then your adorable little sister and finally your brother will be killed... and don't worry about the others, they will have the same fate... I don't hope that you mind their order..."_

 _Yuu didn't speak, what was wrong with this man?_

 _"I'm giving you one day, Otosaka, Yuu. Think." This tone of Kai was serious, or maybe deadly... it struck into Yuu's heart... **'**_

He had only one choice, just as that Kai named person had remarked, was the only thing Yuu could think had to join these people in their plans... he had to help the evil? Kai had given him a day's time. He was given him a room. He could run if he wanted, he was untied, but he couldn't... Kai knew this, that must have been the only reason for leaving him free in this unknown place. He would attempt to destroy this place and all of his loved ones would die...

Yuu Otosaka was in a dilemma, and he could choose only one thing... really? He had to help people due to their black mailing him? Had he really lost this battle already... Had he no other choice...? Did he really lose..?

 _Did... he... really... lose..?_

* * *

 **To Be Continued...  
**


	9. Getting Strong

Hey there everyone! I'm back... made you all wait long right? Sorry for that... It's my summer holidays and I'll try to update faster from the next time. That's all there is to it. Like always, R&R...

 _ **Getting Strong...**_

 _Did... he... really... lose..?_

* * *

Otosaka Yuu woke up in a uncomfortable thin bed with covered with nothing except a white sheet. There were no pillows or any other sheets to cover him with, but these were the problems that he least cared about... He had more severe and dangerous problems to take care of, now... he didn't care about the minor things at all...

Last day, he was given a question. _Was he supposed to help the evil or wasn't he?_ He would have always chosen to stay in the path of the good and right. _Even though Otosaka, Yuu once used to cheat, which he did not remember now, he would have never helped evil, and that was for sure._ But he had to now. Not because he wanted to, he didn't, but because if he didn't, his friends and siblings could die... no... they would die, or, so, had the leader of the unknown organization told him.

He still had a few hour's time; time to thing of any possible strategies, but, what would he do? What was possible at the moment? Any tomfoolery could get his loved ones into troubles... He had no other option left, he had to agree with them.

For now, the only thing he could do was wait, wait for the right moment, for him to get the right chance, to strike an attack, to get a chance to save everyone... to get a chance to defeat the _evil_... He was sure that on one particular day, he would be able to say... _All's Well, when End's Well_...

Yuu Otosaka waited...

* * *

"Huh..! So you agree? Easier than I expected..?" Kai spoke in a cheeky manner.

Yuu did not flinch, he had to keep his posture,he had to wait for an mistake, just one mistake they make, and he would get them, get them for real good. He just had o play along with them now. He could not be the one to make any more mistakes, it had to be them. _It had to be them..._

"Yes, I agree." He replied, though his tune was polite, his speech had clear traces of irritation, "I found out that there was nothing else that I could do."

"Very well." Kai stated, now, serious.

He was no fool. He knew that for the strongest ability wielder in the world to be under his capture so easily was too much. I's not that he thought that his chances of success was not there but there was one thing that he never did. He never underestimated his enemies. He had never in is life, ever underestimated even a bug.

"I hope that you are ready for this."

"I am."

"Good."

Kai smiled, _he won't find this pleasant..._

 _"All the best! Otosaka Yuu!"_

* * *

"We all got caught, didn't we?" Takajo Jojiro sighed. He was sitting with all the other members of the research center, in a dark, jail like room. They had just been informed that their lives would no longer be harmed as Otosaka had agreed to cooperate with the people, but if they tried to do something nasty, heir health could be effected by it... " We must have been trouble to him!"

"Yes, all of us are in a _big_ pinch!", Nishimori, or maybe Kurobane Yusa was trying to make up to everyone for her _god knows what reason_ , by trying to make them happy. But all her efforts were going in vain, and Nao just proved her suspicions to be right.

"Can't you two keep your damn mouth shut for a while?" She remarked and then touched he head, "Aw, My head still hurts from that hit that I got, how hard was I hit?"

Otosaka Ayumi was sitting beside her. Maybe, she was sitting _on_ her, but she wasn't crying. Her hands were wrapped around the older girl's waist, and she was currently asleep. The little girl was too young for all of this, or so, Nao thought. Maybe she was just tired of crying...

Otosaka Shunsuke sighed, he was tired of all of this. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but he could not help but to curse the moments when he was knocked down by those people as well as when he came up with the idea to use GPS to find Yuu's location, he had really been careless.

"Anyway," Maedomari spoke up, "any leads? Any ideas?"

"None." Shunsuke accepted, "Not that I am ever giving any ideas anymore though." His voice had a clear hint of disappointment. He wasn't sure about himself any more, and the others could understand that.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for all of this," Shichino, said, "you know that you are not the one at fault here."

"Yup, this whole world is messed up." Medoki joined the conversation, "There aren't even anymore chance of _time-leapin_ g anyway."

"You shouldn't bring that up, Medoki." Maedomari proclaimed, "Our powers are the main reason for all of us to end up here."

"You actually mean, Yuu's power." Shichino stated.

"Okay." Shunsuke silenced them, "We need silence now, we have only one choice now that is to trust Yuu. I do that."

"We too." They chorused.

* * *

"Sir, what was the reason of making that 'Power Suppressor'?" A man asked Kai. The Power Suppressor was the name of the helmet-like thing which the organization had made in order to stop someone who was a special power holder, from using their powers... _  
_

"Yes," another man joined, " what was the reason of wasting such amounts of money and energy and time to build up those." He spoke with confidence, "That Otosaka boy got submerged by only threats."

Kai smiled, "It has a reason."

* * *

...

...

...

It was several hours later from when he had spoken to the leader of this unknown organization. It was several hours after he was brought to its research centre. It was several hours that he had stepped into _hell_. It was quite late...

He was having it tough. It could not be described in words, but he was having a terrible time. His hands and legs had shackles attached to them. These were held by strong Iron chains, whose pulls from each side made him float in the air. He was flying via his limbs. What was worse was that he could not speak, nor could he see. He in his whole life, was, for the first time, in complete darkness. His whole body was tied by chains, while keeping him as the center, with an circular area of 1 meter radius around him, were three continuous electrical fields. Anything touching them would turn into ash.

But the real thing was quite different from this. It was quite easy to imagine the real purpose of him being kept at such severe jurisdiction, was because he was being experimented on, and this experiment was not to advance the technologies of human beings, nor was it for the welfare of the people, it was to make weapons. It was to kill. It was to destroy.

He was in pain. He was in pain. He _was_ in pain. He wasn't just in pain due to the physical restrictions the had taken for him, but due to the mental trauma he was facing now. His head was inside one of those machines, which tried to scan his brain. It made him freeze his brain, it made his head pain like crazy, but it was not an enough reason for the scientists here to spare him.

He was electrified multiple times, multiple times were syringes of different shapes ans sizes pierced into his body. Multiple time were his body beat to activate some of his special abilities. He was not conscious now, but if he would have been, he would have wanted to die...

Yuu Otosaka, _was in Hell..._

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Anyway, thanks to the ones who are sticking up with my story, and sorry to the ones who are going to leave it, because it is not interesting enough.**

 **Special thanks to Arika13, who want's to translate my story into German verse. I'll try to live up to your expectations. Also, thanks for the review.**

 **Also, thanks to** **Aoi04 (Guest), for your reviews...**

 **Please wait for me until next time ... ... ...**


	10. Dreams I (Beginning of the Disaster)

**_"_** Hey there everyone! I'm back... made you all wait long right? Sorry for that... It's my summer holidays and I'll try to update faster from the next time. That's all there is to it. Like always, R&R..."

Is what I said earlier right? Sorry. i made you wait for long... so, I won't waste your time, please enjoy.

 ** _Dreams... (Beginning of the Disaster)  
_**

Yuu Otosaka, _was in Hell..._

* * *

 _"Because I Love You"_

 _"Huh? What's that? A Romance or something?"_

 _"That's right, romance."_

 _"You say that with such a straight forward face, I don't think there was ever a time for you to think-"_

He gave a sharp cry, within a second of waking. It did not take him too long to get a grip of his situation, he was still in hell. But, something was different, or, so, as he thought. It might have been his body that had grown accustomed to the tough life that he was leading for the last few days, but, he felt less hurt. It was a feeling that somehow, his powers were saving him... saving him from death, and it was exactly what the researchers wanted.

Moreover, he was hiving these dreams... where he was confessing to Nao, but in none, till now, had he heard her answer. He knew that it would be a 'Yes', as Nao had told him that she was his girlfriend. It was that same day when he had broken her heart. It was that same day, when it was revealed that he had, had amnesia.

But, he still wanted to hear her answer from her own voice, even if it was meant to be a dream or a weird fantasy. He did. He had no motivation in life left, the only thing the boy could think now, was to save himself as well as everyone else from what he referred to, as ' _hell'_...

"Love? Huh?" He wanted to feel it again. He wanted to feel loved, he wanted to live his life for _his love_ , just as he had done before losing his memories. He had to start maintaining a diary, just in case he forgot about everything once again. But that was only if he could survive this. No, there was no doubt that he would survive a return home, that too, in one piece...

For now, he had only one place to escape to...

It was not his love, nor his godly powers...

It was in his slumber, it was in his dreams...

... ... ...

He had woken up. He had woken up to a sharp pain. It made him freeze again, it made his heart stop. If it wasn't for his supernatural powers, he would have been dead by now, but he wasn't. It was a curse, that was what Otosaka Yuu had claimed his powers to be. It was all because of his powers. Everyone including him, were ruined for them...

 _"I can't back down now, Tomori and the others are waiting for me."_ It was the only line that he was reciting mentally. It was the same lines that he clang to, in order to remain his sanity. If there were no one whom he had to protect, he would have long ago, gone on a rampage. But he couldn't, that was his situation, that was exactly the kind of pinch where he was in... But, he _would_ hold on to it. He would trust his friends to believe in him, and he would trust himself to save them...

 _Dreams,_ as he felt, came often. It was time pass now. A place to hide all the feelings that welded up inside him. it was a time when he experienced his past joys and sorrows in his slumber... but, never could he get her answer, nor could he get any information about his past self. it was about himself, that he could not learn about completely, but with every new dream, he did come closer. He came closer to his past self as well as his forgotten memories...

For now, he had to tolerate this hell for a bit longer, _just a bit longer..._

* * *

He was sitting before his laptop, calculating the costs of all the necessities for his plan to rule the world. It was the same time when he was disturbed by one of the men who merely worked as messengers in his research facility. He was there to inform him about the whereabouts of Otosaka Yuu.

"Sir, pardon me." The man had begun like this, "I'm here to inform you about Otosaka."

Kai smiled, looking at him, "Yes, I've been expecting you..."

"Sir, he is not doing good."

"Details." Kai demanded.

"He goes to sleep, he often does." The man started, "I don't think that the food that we feed him using those... um... what do we call those? , those syringes, are doing much work either. He has grown pale and weak and thin... If this goes on, he might die..."

"Hmm..." Kai spoke, "What according to you, should we do?"

"Um? What can I say?" The man asked, "I'm just a mere worker?"

"I know." Kai spoke, "Okay, I'll see, leave for now."

"OK. Sir!"

 _"Hang in there for just six more months... Yuu... you've not even completed a whole one... I expected more from the Grim Reaper..."_

* * *

" _Man_ , It has been days." Jojiro sighed, "We have nothing to do except to laze around or to eat the foot that they _kindly_ offer us..."

They all had been confined to a large room from the day, Yuu had agreed to take part in the experiments... It was a total waste of time and energy... Those people even hadn't given separate rooms rooms to the female members of the group, which was an extra reason for the girls to get angry of them. Everyone. Everyone except,

Ayumi Otosaka.

Ayumi Otosaka was now just seen as a problem child, whose work was just to sleep throughout the day and to spend all of her waking hours, crying. She could not be controlled, nor be confronted. It was not her fault, nor that it could be of any help, given the situation they were in..., as, everyone thought. But deep in their minds, they all knew that this trauma of her, if not cured, could lead to some permanent damage to the little girl... But they were in vain...

"You should not sigh at a time like this, Takajo." Nao stated, " It would only weaken our hearts."

"Yes," he said, his words disappearing in the silence that generally made the atmosphere in this prison, now-a-days... _How long did they need to wait..._

Maedomari's power was not useful at times like these, nor were Medoki's as their guards were always wearing goggles, hiding their eyes... Shichino's power could be used, but it would only permit him to be freed, and if he were to be caught, he would have to die... The others did not have their powers any more... This was once, just once, when Shunsuke mourned upon the loss of his visibility and his power to time leap... if he had that...

For the time being, which they never knew if would ever end, they had to place their hopes on to a certain someone. And they had been doing that for a really long time...

They still had to wait for _Otosaka Yuu... And they would..._

* * *

He was asleep again, tired of his energy draining schedule... he had, had to retire in his slumber to find peace... he had to do it in order to survive. It was not that he wanted to do so, it was his body that was making him do so... And doing this led to something, something that he wanted to complete, it was a dream of which he wanted to see the end of. He was having it again...

Nobody saw a light blue spark of light in his forehead. It was what triggered the beginning of their nemesis...

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Anyway, thanks to the ones who are sticking up with my story, and sorry to the ones who are going to leave it, because it is not interesting enough...**

 **Arika13- Thanks again for the review... any way, the link's not working...**

 **Code-Emperor07- Thank you for your review, I hope that you'll finish this story...**

 **Guest (** TheOne158 and Kleak14 **) Thank you as well, and sorry that I couldn't be of your expectations...  
**

 **And... Thanks to anyone else, who is reading, but is not finding enough time to review...**


	11. Dream (Part II)

**_"_** Hey there everyone! I'm back... made you all wait long right? Sorry for that... About 4 months? You must hate me... I even got some negative reviews, but its all right, I can't be perfect now, can I?" Please forgive me, I won't promise fast updates, but will surely try to not make them this late" With nothing more to say, go on...

 ** _Dream... (Part II)_**

It was a dream. He was in another world, a world made of his memories, his imaginations... it was a part of the ideal world where he longed to live for... It was a world that he had lost...

"Otosaka."

"What do you want now, Takajo?"

"Want to hep me _seduce_ Yusarin?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on, even you know that my body is good enough to get her all turned up."

"Your face is a downfall."

"Stop treating me like that, I ain't controlling me physical structure."

"Don't waste time, Tomori is coming to us."

"Damn it... just in between my perfect plan..."

"What's perfect Takajo?"

"Nothing Nao, he is just blabbering, lets get to work."

"Let's then."

 _He would always have wanted to be there..._

"Is that guy going to show up again?"

"Why do you think I'm calling you two then?"

"Maybe to let me and Yusarin spend some time alone?"

"You don't need to answer for me, and anyway, that would be the last thing she does..."

"Come to think of it, where is Yusa?"

"She's absent from school."

"Why?"

"I'm not her biographer, how am I supposed to know?"

"Did you not call her?"

"No."

"You are mean."

"If you have any problem then call her yourself!"

"I don't hav-"

"Sorry to interrupt but we're standing in front of the student council room for the last five minutes!"

"Can't be that long!"

"Whatever, let's go in."

 _But, he couldn't..._

* * *

Otosaka Yuu woke up to a sharp pain on his head. It was his twenty fifth day. He was supposed to be released. Though he didn't know about that...

All he knew, were about his dreams, about his pleasures that lay in there. He knew about the perfect life that was inside his dreams. A life without worries, a life without...

"Aaaagh!"

A life without... torture.

Like every day, he was experimented on by the scientists, who used all kind of needles and syringes to be penetrating his body. Then, they would feed him, and again experiment. It was one hell of a life, with only three to four hours of sleep and peace. It was the _real_ hell.

But, it was supposed to end today. His life was about the become smoother. He would be free. It would have given him hope and joy to have thought about this, but his mental and physical status was not such that he could enjoy hope even if he knew the upcoming feat.

Hopefully, he could be laid. Alive.

He had grown weak. Weak with trauma and fear. Weaker that he had ever been. His body was shred into ruins, his hands and feet thin and bony, and his ribs struck out of his chest. Apparently there was no feeling though. He was always in a state submerged consciousness,submerged emotion, giving that he was not forcefully awakened during the mad experiments on the different branches of science that would be the key to the dream that this unknown organization aspired to achieve in the near future.

Love, hope, sadness, happiness, jealousy, he had forgotten them itself, was forgotten by him, he had once willed to challenge his sole existence for the sake of others, but now he did not even know the reason of him being tortured in a place like this, it was not like he was unhappy as he had forgotten his emotions, the only thing was that his brain searched for a valid reason for his body to be feeling such pain.

He was dreaming again for the time being , about the past he had lost, about the time when he was enjoying his youth to a great extent. It was the time when he was taking pleasure trips from time to time, goofing around with is friends, t he student council. But, he did not know about this being his past or some varied imagination, for the fact was that he had lost his memories and was now in contact with torture, giving him an excuse to say that he could not think logically someone would have confessed to him, maybe he would have said, "What does 'love' mean?"

The people around him were ignoring the painful moans and cries that escaped his throat during his experiments, after all they were being paid for this work, as well as being let to live. The worked as per schedule, piercing his face with a needle of a particular danger sign or giving him slow pain to jam him into senses in order to get him to use his powers, which he seldom did, giving them as less information as possible. The gave him the final dose of glucose, the boss, after all, had asked them to stop their experiments for about a week, they never knew that he could be kind, or maybe it was a strategy. No one had once thought that Otosaka's handsome face was ruined. Well, even he himself wouldn't have cared...

"Guess you'll have no fun for the next week." Direnji smiled upon the almost corpse, who was now forced into a deeper sleep with medicines, in order to take him out of the room, maybe they'll send him to his friends's or maybe not. At least they knew that he might not be recognized by them, and Direnji wanted to have a glance at the young boy's face when he would have been rejected by his friends. But _O_ he was but a busy man, he could not do things like that!

"Now go to sleep."

* * *

"It's been really long hasn't it?"

"Hmn, but I heard that Yuu will be released today."

"We all hrard that, Idiot!"

"Come on Tommori, stop bossing me around wherever we are."

"I am not."

"Please stop."

Nao blushed, she was getting carried away by the joy of knowing that her love, maybe not, was going to be relieved from his hellish state. She was glad as she would finally meet him. Would she get a chance to make strategies with him? Probably not.

"Okay, if we get to meet him then good, but let's us not cause a ruckus."

"Even me! Ayu wants to talk with brother too."

"Yes, Ayumi."

* * *

"Sir,"

"What?" Kai spoke up, irritated. He was drinking tea and someone was here to annoy him. How ridiculous!

"I have a bad news,"

"What?" he snapped.

"Otosaka-"

"What about him, don't tell me that the scientists have already killed him?"

"No sir, I wanted to say that," The messenger gulped, "He escaped."

The cup fell from his hands, shattering into a thousand pieces, "WHAT!?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Anyway, thanks to the ones who are sticking up with my story, and sorry to the ones who are going to leave it, because it is not interesting enough...**

 **All the guests, a real great Thank You for reading Ffs, we cannot be complete without you...**

 **ErzaNakagami : Thanks for the review, it really lifted up my spirits to write... Hope you will continue to support me...**

 **Dragon of Eclipse & .10 : I understand your points, but what has been done, cannot be undone, so please manage with the direction of _this_ story...**

 **And... Thanks to anyone else, who is reading, but is not finding enough time to review...**

 **Please wait for next time, it wont be long...**


	12. Berserk

Hello! Or maybe I shouldn't say it. I am late. No excuses, just sorry. Well, Hello anyway. I am happy that many people are still sticking to my story, while I know the fact that many have become bored and left. I apologize to those people who I could not satisfy with my writing and thank them for giving my story, their time... Plz enjoy...

 _ **Berserk…**_

Looking up high...

Found a steel tower,

Wondering how I would feel...

If I fall down...

Was it a dream?

I saw deep red...

...

...

"Chasing"...

for what's far ahead...

Always yearning...

Don't know why...

But the beauty,

I really want..

May seem,

To be,

Awkward to someone's eyes...

Hell was his residence and he was a slave to his destiny. It was the same destiny that had made him suffer countless number of times in the past, that was torturing him now and most likely,would be disturbing him throughout his life in the future.

Otosaka Yuu might have accepted his fate as a sacrifice for the world, but what was going on now? Was his body being used for a greater good? Was his sacrifice going to save people? Was it even going to help them? What he had perceived from his surroundings in the past few months made him sure of something else, no he had always known that if he would not be able to save himself and his friends from the devil's residence, he would never be able to think his sacrifices as just. Further, the world would be as muddy as it would have been without him, so why?

"You are a Lucky brat, Otosaka, the boss has shown some pity to your pitiful self, so you'll released for a few days," a man with a careless smile spoke, not that he could perceive any image, his eyes were too blurry for vision, "Now stop looking at me with those dead-fish like eyes of yours and come with me like a good boy when I open these things.

He didn't remember any thing or words after that, not even about how all those needles attached to his body were removed or how he was escorted away from the room where he was kept for so many days. He only knew about the pain he felt at the end and the last feel of the metallic table where he was lying today. It did not feel good. Actually he felt nothing this time, but a sudden pain to move his hands.

"Now be a good boy…" was the last fainting noise that he had heard, before the pain…

And it wasn't to him…

* * *

"Attention to the members of '_ _ _ _ _ _' the prisoner 981 has escaped. Any one spotting a near dead human rampaging, is to inform it to the Senior members. No one to be smart enough to fight him, he can destroy the whole organization within seconds of his desire. No one is supposed to enrage him.

I repeat…"

* * *

"What did you say?"

"Sir, we're extremely sorry to say that Yuu has gotten loose. We don't know how, but are investigating for reasons." The man stopped to take a look of their bosses face and continued, "But it does not change the fact that capturing him is our main objective. Sir!"

"Where is he now?"

"We don't know sir."

"What do you mean by 'you don't'? What about the cameras?"

"That's the main problem sir, surprisingly none of the cameras have got any of his images by now. We are suspecting that he can-"

"You suspect that he can and is using the power of jamming right?" Kai cut into the man's speech, " That's unlikely. He would have used his powers to protect himself during his tour around the world, at least after he might have aquired that power, but we could track him throughout. Further, he never used it to protect the facility's radio waves. Why? Just because he completely trusted the security? I doubt it. That brother of his is too clever and too careful."

The man fumbled, "So, sir, what-"

"He is using some power,the main problem is what. It can't be they spectacle boy's extreme speed or else we would have found him by now."

"Why's that, sir?"

"Let me finish idiot. He would have been found by now as that power does not give you any self control. You will continuously crash. And with a weak and worn out body like his, I doubt that he would even be able to survive one strike."

"I see, as right as always, sir."

"That's good, now get to work and inform me about any thing unusual."

"Yes sir." The man said and bowed before turning to leave.

"And yes, send the platinum haired girl to me."

* * *

He was there, right in front of the exit of this hell, so why wasn't he breaking through? Why was his chest paining? Why did he feel responsible for incomplete work? What was this conscience? What was this guilt that he felt? He had to go back? Why was that? Why did he not remember?

Otosaka Yuu was standing in front of a large door, supposedly the exit of this anonymous facility of God knows where. He wanted to go out but at the same time he wanted to stay back and do something. But he did not know what was the 'thing', well, by this time he did not understand his feelings any more. The question to be asked is What's wrong with you?

Oh! the answer was simple, his limbs were covered in millions of tiny scratches, there was a large scar across his chest and one on his face, not to mention the one in his left eye. On top of all this, his head was paining like crazy and the fact that he could stop to think for a few seconds after the insanity he had shown for the past few hours, was a wonder to itself.

Turning towards the hall he smiled, maybe he had to take revenge. Yup, that was the only thing he could think of, given that everyone who had tried to stop him had called him a monster. Maybe he was one, What did it mean to be a human? He had forgotten that.

He ran his fingers through his hair and… disappeared.

Something touched a wall somewhere in there. The wall became red and then white and a hole appeared. It opened the door to some research centre. "Ahoy! The Grim Reaper is here."

The people working turned their heads, "We don't know how you melted the wall, but you should go Bach to your cell, kid, that is if you don't want to be punished."

"Fancy of you calling yourself a Grim Reaper, your power maybe strong, but nowhere near the real one. Actually, it doesn't even make one percent of his strength."

"Now stop disturbing us, damn brat, were busy you know."

Yuu tilted his head, at an angle of 75 degree, revealing his left eye. "Ha! Sorry for the inconvenience then, mortals."

"What did he call us?"

"Mortals? Seriously?"

"Hey, haven't you heard the rumors of the Reaper being there in this place, and look at his left-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Fire.

Everything was engrossed in a fire, deadly so. The flames overlapped each other while dancing in their own merry tune. And one person stood between all this, a cruel smile on his face, "Humans! It has started."

He would destroy everything, after all it was the only reason of his existence. He was born to kill and only then could he achieve his life's fulfillment. The one and only desire of his heart would be fulfilled now. Now that he was finally free.

There were plenty of people here, plenty of _humans_ to be his victims. He had had this fulfilling experience before, but he had never gone as far as to kill someone, not that he remembered it. To him, his life was the past few months in this place. A place where he has had no past, does not have any present, nor will have any future. So, this place which had bound him in spite of being so harmful should be destroyed right? Hell, yes.

He had already started his killing spree, he could end it easily, but that would not be interesting. He had to do it slowly, enjoying every bit of his journey while giving hell to this hell. He would do it, no matter what. He would start with the large door of the l-a-a-rge room that was right in front of him. By start, it meant to start again.

He disappeared.

* * *

"So? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"As sharp as always aren't we miss? I hope that you will consider our positions from now on."

"Tch. So?"

"What's the hurry?"

"Well I'm in a hurry. If you ain't that you jolly well let me go. My friends are waiting."

"Oh? Talking about friends, your boyfriend is doing his piece of work."

"What?"

"Calm down Missy, you have to do this..."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Anyway, thanks to the ones who are sticking up with my story, and sorry to the ones who are going to leave it, because it is not interesting enough...**

 **All the guests, a real great Thank You for reading Ffs, we cannot be complete without you...**

 **Similarly, I thank all of authors and friends from FanFiction.**

 **AnimeFanfictionFan; Arika13; Saitama-sensei; SaberArt; Frozen7721, all of you... a huge thanks.**

 **I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll surely update.**


End file.
